The McKinley Redemption
by Hitobashira Alice
Summary: As Kurt's view on religion is slowly changing, he got together with Santana. This is the tale of the unlikely pair's journey as they try to find what to believe in the new world plagued by a doctrine headed by fellow Glee club member Brittany. Contains Kurt x Santana, Puck x Rachel, mild sexual reference, and religious theme.
1. Chapter 1 New Life

Kurt had found his savior.

Everyday, he would come home from school and read the Bible together with his father, Burt. Every second he passed felt much more meaningful and warm, now that he had accepted Jesus as his savior. Naturally, it wasn't easy to stop being gay, as it was the only way-of-life he had known until then.

But his family was really supporting. Not only his father, but also Finn and Carole. They shopped together for normal heterosexual clothes and gave most of his old gay clothes to various charities. Kurt had finally found his redemption.

But that was the easy part, as Jesus guided him through it. Now, Kurt was waiting outside the Home Economy classroom. While smoking just like a man, he looked through the window. There she was, Santana Lopez, the one girl he had resolved to marry and make a happy Christian family with.

Soon enough, the bell rang, and Santana stepped out, her hands intertwining with Brittany's. They both looked pretty happy together, although they knew about the sin they were commiting. Kurt approached them, and kissed Santana with passion and faith. It wasn't easy, as Santana was a bit taller than he was, but with the help of God, he felt like he was gliding.

Santana's eyes widened with shock, as were Brittany's. After the initial shock, however, Santana loosened up and began to accept the sweet lips of a newly converted Christian.

"Ah...is this how it feels to be heterosexual?"

Santana's eyes widened with shock and they looked glassy with tears. She slapped Brittany's hand sideways and spat on her for being a dirty sinner.

"I'm through with you!"

Santana took Kurt's hand and they walked away from Brittany. Before she could do anything, a meteor fell from the heavens and struck her, killing her instantly.

"Thank Jesus she's dead!" Kurt wailed as they continued their walk, not stopping even a second to look back.

As the warmth of his newfound righteous love filled him with warmth, he saw Puck walking towards them. He looked a bit nervous, but strangely happy. Beside him was Rachel, also grinning with joy.

Kurt looked at them quizzically, looking for any hint of the sudden change from their gloomy selves, and he found what he was looking for on their necks. Two beautiful silver rosarios were hanging devoutly. Kurt was so happy and surprised he stuttered.

"No way! Y-You don't say?"

Puck laughed and kissed Rachel's forehead. Rachel giggled and looked at Kurt and Santana before answering.

"Yes! We've found salvation in Jesus! We're through with being Jewish. And it's all thanks to you, Kurt."

Even though he had called her annoying in the past, but now Kurt was so happy to know that two of his friends had also found the one true path. Santana was the first one to speak.

"Congratulations, guys! I'm so happy for you! I'm sorry for being an insufferable jerk all this time, but that now I've accepted Jesus Christ as my savior, I won't bother you anymore."

"It's okay, Santana, I'm sure they understand. But anyway, Rachel, what about your...uhh...dads?"

"Oh, funny you asked! They got AIDS yesterday and they passed away this morning, but maybe it's for the best. Too bad they never got the chance to redempt themselves, but oh well."

After they said goodbye to each other, Kurt and Santana went to Kurt's house to plan their holy matrimony. Burt, Finn, and Carole were there too, singing gospels, but they put it on hold as they helped Kurt and Santana with their wedding plans. Carole teared up a bit from happiness, and Burt's voice was coarse, as if he was holding back tears of joy. Finn looked a bit confused like usual, but nothing out of ordinary.

As they talked about the wedding dress, suddenly there was an earthquake!


	2. Chapter 2  The Darkness Begins

In the Hummel-Hudson household, the lovebirds Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez were reading wedding magazines to look for the perfect suit and dress for their upcoming wedding. Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel, along with Kurt's brother and stepmother, Finn and Carole, were there too, helping with the wedding preparations. That was when the earthquake happened. For about a minute, chaos happened as everyone was praising the name of the Lord for help. Thankfully, the earthquake passed before long.

Kurt was the first one to speak, "Is everyone okay?"

Needless to say, Jesus Christ had protected everyone from harm. The room was messier, sure, but there was no physical damage visible. Carole dusted herself off as she got out from under the table, and picked up the remote to turn on the TV. The familiar reporter of CNN was speaking in the ever so familiar professional tone.

"…the United States Geological Survey reported that an earthquake just hit Lima, Ohio. The earthquake's magnitude was 6.66 on the Richter scale. Officials stated that there should be no significant damage to the city…"

Finn was the first one to notice the oddity. His eyes widened and he crossed himself while muttering a little prayer. Seeing Finn's scared expression, Kurt asked his stepbrother with concern, "Finn? Is everything alright?"

The football player shook his head, and everyone looked at him as he told them the work of the devil he just noticed, "6.66, guys. She said 6.66. The devil's coming to earth."

The atmosphere in the room became heavy. Carole's face turned pale; Santana's was obviously showing disbelief, as tears began to form; Burt stiffened, and he closed his eyes while he prayed to the Saviour; Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came from it. They hadn't recovered from the initial shock when the reporter on the TV delivered even more heart-wrenching news.

"This just in: A big hole was formed on McKinley High School's football field. Smoke seems to be emanating from it; however, there are no reports of casualty so far. A team of scientists…"

"We have to go to the school. Now," Kurt voiced his resolution without any trace of doubt in his voice.

The wedding planning had to be put on hold, but none of them had a second thought. The group packed themselves into Burt's car.

When they arrived at McKinley High School, the situation was chaotic; some students were trying to run from the general direction of the football field, while others were going towards it out of curiosity. The ensuing mess of confused people was not easy to navigate in, but our righteous group finally made their way to the football field.

The football field had surprisingly less people than they expected. Only a handful of students and a couple teachers were there, standing cautiously a few feet from the gaping hole in the middle of the field. Faint black smoke was still coming out from the hole – which roughly took half of the field, and there was a nasty smell lingering in the air.

Rachel and Puck were amongst the gathering crowd. Rachel noticed Kurt's group and went to talk to them along with Puck.

"Kurt! Praise the Lord you are here! Just a minute ago Brittany came out of the hole, and she's making people gay!"

Rachel pointed to a small group of people standing a distance from the hole. Kurt recognized Brittany, Artie, Mike, and Tina, but he was too far away to hear their conversation. Kurt's group, now joined by Rachel and Puck, moved closer to listen.

"Yes, the act of anal pleasure will give you great beauty and strength! It cleanses the bowels and let your intestines absorb more nutrients!"

"I…really don't know, Brittany," Artie looked uncomfortable, but Brittany leaned closer to him. Tina and Mike gasped in horror as they watched Brittany kissing Artie. Artie's eyes opened wide in shock, but they turned dull in a split second. Brittany finally removed her lips, but it was too late.

"All hail homosexuality. Homosexuality is the way of life!," Artie's voice sounded devoid of emotion. There was no mistaking it, Brittany had hypnotized Artie and made him a homosexual with the power of black, devilish magic!


	3. Chapter 3 Rainbow Plague

Author note: I'm very sorry if I offend any person out there with the rather adult themes in my story. But please keep reading, I promise that I don't have any malicious intent to any group of people. Thank you.

It had been three days since Brittany's second coming to earth. The government had put a lockdown into action – there was no single soul that could enter or leave Lima. Thankfully, people could still access the internet for what little information there was. The U.S. government tried to tell people that there was a poisonous gas leak in Lima. It hadn't been one hour when people began to point out the obvious lie, yet the government stayed with their story. After all, who would believe that there was a gay outbreak?

Kurt's group, the Enlighteners, had taken over the Breadstix restaurant as their base. The school was already filled with brain-washed victims whose daily routine consisted of having unprotected orgies every other hour. The stench, even half a mile from the school's perimeter, was unbearable.

Each day, the Enlighteners were able to save people who had not been brain-washed yet – the numbers of refugees in Breadstix amounted to more than 50. There were still more people boarded in their house, afraid of succumbing their freedom and heterosexual ways to Brittany's legion. The sudden homosexuality was dubbed The Rainbow Plague by the Enlighteners. Truly a frightening name.

Kurt Hummel had become the self-appointed leader of the Enlightener, although nobody seemed to mind. The Enlighteners themselves had only seized the Breadstix into their headquarter the previous day, but they realized that they need some sort of management if they wanted to keep surviving. Mercedes and Tina walked out of the door marked 'Staff Only'. They were accompanied by a tire-looking middle-aged Breadstix waitress. Tina went with the waitress to another part of the restaurant while Mercedes approached Kurt and Santana, who had been praying together to the Lord.

The dark-skinned diva took the seat across Kurt and Santana. She didn't look happy at all.

"There won't be no enough food for everyone here for one week. Even if we ration the food, we'll only last for three days top," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "and you know how I feel about fasting,"

"Well, we're lucky enough to have food as it is. The government might cut off our electricity any day now and we'll be in an even bigger problem than what Anita had back in Puerto Rico,"

Mercedes sighed, but she wasn't in mood for a debate.

"What I'm trying to say is, even with our praying, food won't appear out of no thin air, y'all. We gotta get some more food or everyone will be upset."

Kurt and Santana gasped out of shock.

"H-How dare you question the Lord!" Santana hissed angrily, "you ungrateful little—

"That's enough, love. There's no time for petty fights in this dark era. We have to stay together during the trial Jesus had given upon us." Kurt said, exasperated. He gave a stern look at Mercedes. "but it'd be lovely if you could watch what you're saying, Mercedes."

Mercedes shrugged and left to join the group consisted of Rachel, Mike, and Puck, who had been talking about doing a performance to cheer up the increasingly worried crowd. Some of the people taking shelter in Breadstix had lost their husband, son, or brother to the Rainbow Plague. Mr. Stevenson, a middle-aged man who used to attend the local grocery store had been looking tirelessly at the ceiling. He had found his wife doing an unspeakably filthy act with their own daughter when he had gone to look for them. Everyone tried to comfort him, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge anything other than the white ceiling.

Lack of food would only fuel everyone's frustration – and Kurt knew that Brittany and her lackeys could easily bait people with food as they had also taken control of more than half of the town beside their fortress at the school. Kurt stood up and looked for his brother Finn. The tall young man was sitting together with Carole and Burt, laughing quietly at a joke Burt had told. Yet the brunette woman sitting on the next table over looked disapprovingly at them while holding her toddler daughter.

"Bro, we gotta talk."

"Oh, sure. So have you heard the joke about the Lebanese woman and-"

"Yeah, I have. Countless time." Kurt sat down next to Finn. His dead serious tone erased the smile from Finn's, Burt's, and Carole's faces. They leaned in closer. After Kurt told them about the impending food crisis, Finn smiled weakly.

"Hey, that's not really a big problem, right?"

Carole said in a thoughtful voice, her hand held Burt's even more tightly. "No, Finn, Kurt's right. People can go days without, say, taking a shower or watching TV, but food is something you can't easily take away. We need to look for food."

The four of them turned silent. Everyone knew how dangerous it was to go outside. Brittany's followers and hypnotized victims were lurking around, patrolling or hiding around corners. Unsuspecting people would be jumped on and taken to Brittany's lair to be kissed. Once they were kissed, even the mightiest of men and most motherly of women would be reduced to nothing but an empty shell of who they had been once. Their brains would forget everything but the most basic of instincts. The worst thing, however, was how they would turn into mere beasts looking for carnal pleasure; nothing could satisfy them but the taste of flesh of their own kin.

The difference between the infected and people who followed Brittany out of their own choice was easily identifiable. Infected victims didn't pay any attention to their personal hygiene, walking around the town with tattered clothes or even bear naked. Their bodies also went through biological changes, making their muscles more pronounced, their movements more agile and feral. They, however, reacted to commands by other homosexuals under Brittany's command.

The info regarding Brittany's army had been collected from the collective stories of those seeking refuge at Breadstix. Each new piece of information managed to be less pleasant than the one before it. For example, late last night a blonde teenage girl no older than 15 came crying to the Breadstix. She and her boyfriend had been locking themselves in their car when the plague happened. But they ran out of gas and food quickly enough. They thought it had been safe to run towards Breadstix as they could see people gathering there. But halfway during their dash, a naked infected leaped from bushes and attacked her boyfriend. She had stopped so suddenly she scrapped her knee on the pavement and she turned to look. In the few seconds it had taken for her to stop, her boyfriend had been stripped from waist below and had been getting violated by the infected. His last words to her had been 'Run!'

The girl, who introduced herself as Clarissa, looked blankly at Kurt when he announced that he needed brave men and young men to help him gather food. She had been keeping to herself all day, so it surprised Kurt to see her raise her hand.

"Are you sure, Clarissa?" Kurt tried to sound neutral, but the concern in his voice was obvious.

She nodded weakly and added a forced smile when she realized she hadn't been looking too friendly. Kurt decided not to question her further and watched silently as she joined the exploration group, her back tiny and fragile. She was the lone girl in their group. Finn and Mr. Schue looked at her with surprise, while Puck right out checked the girl out.

"Hey kid, we're not going to Apple Store, got it?" Puck grinned.

"I know," Clarissa replied without any hint of joke in her shrill voice. Puck's grin subsided.

As nobody else raised their hand nor stood up, Kurt decided to begin their mission briefing. Their mission was to get to the nearest minimart, a 7-Eleven located about three blocks from them, and get as many food and drink they could get. They would also visit the Hummels' house and get blankets and clothes for everyone. Earlier, they decided against looting someone's house as it would be sinful. Needless to say, they would leave the money for the food and drink they'd get from the store. If there was any Brittany follower or infected, they should not attempt to fight them unless attacked first. Finally, they would always move in a group for safety.

"Is there any question?"

Kurt looked at his party. Rachel had just kissed Puck for good luck. Ms. Pillsbury did the same to Mr. Schue, her eyes widened in anxiety even more than usual. Carole hugged Finn tightly. Clarissa played with her hair awkwardly while looking at the floor. Burt moved from Finn's side and hugged Clarissa. Her eyes opened with shock and she didn't hug back, but she didn't struggle either.

"You better be careful out there. I would go in your place, but it's a shame my health hasn't been great lately."

"T-Thank you, sir," Clarissa said.

Kurt smiled. His father had always known how to encourage someone, even if the man himself would never admit it. After Rachel and Tina passed the bags to everyone, he spoke in his most dignified voice.

"Now, before we depart, let us pray to Him. May our journey be safe and fruitful."


	4. Chapter 4 Provisions

It was perfectly like a beautiful, if typical, summer day in Lima. The sun shone brightly in the sky, making the verdant, well-trimmed lawns look beautifully glistening. The heat was noticeable, but not unbearable – it would have been a perfect day to prepare some food and take a picnic with one's family, friends, or lover. Yet, Kurt didn't feel any joy, only nervousness.

The group sent to retrieve food for the survivors consisted of: Kurt, the leader of the Enlighteners; Finn, his right-hand man and step brother; Puck, his friend from the Glee Club an ex-Jew; Mr. Schue, the advisor for the Glee Club; and Clarissa, a teenage girl who recently lost his boyfriend to the Rainbow Plague.

Puck and Finn brought mops from the Breadstix where the survivors holed up as a mean to defend themselves, but they hoped they wouldn't have to fight any infected. Everyone also carried bags to carry their loots back.

The group walked in a semi-circle, with Clarissa in the middle, Kurt in the front, Puck and Finn on the left and right side, respectively, and Mr. Schue bringing up the rear. They moved slowly, despite Puck's objections, as they had to look out for danger from every corner.

After nearly an hour, they managed to traverse around three blocks without any problem and without seeing anyone – infected or otherwise. The usually busy streets of Lima were empty, with abandoned cars scattered around the main street, their doors open and their owners nowhere to be seen. Kurt prayed in his heart that whoever they were made it out of Lima safely.

"Alright, the 7-Eleven's just round the block now," Kurt said to the group. They hadn't talked much except to remind each other to be careful, making the atmosphere tense with silence.

"Don't let your guard down," Mr. Schue added. The teacher's face was red from the heat – and nerves, most likely. His familiar curly hair looked even messier than usual, a fact that would have been mocked endlessly by the gym teacher and Schue's rival, Coach Sue.

Sue was one of the people missing. Even though the Glee club wasn't always in good terms with her, Kurt hoped she didn't fall to Brittany's clutches. She would be a menacing enemy.

"Kurt? Are you ready?" Finn asked with a worried tone in his voice.

Kurt mustered a smile and replied, "Yeah, thanks bro. Let us depart."

The group continued on their way, keeping their formation. As they walked, Kurts glanced at the stores lining up the street. Some of them had their windows smashed, the shards reflecting the sunlight, and the door unhinged. He also noticed what looked like blood stains inside some of the stores and on the road. A few of them were clearly made by something bloody being dragged.

Despite the chaotic environment all around them, there was no movement. It was very unsettling, but Kurt braced himself. He must stay strong for everyone's sake. It was unimaginable for him to commit such act of bravery back when he was still a homosexual. He was still ashamed that he partook in unnatural and frivolous activities for a man. Kurt knew that the Lord was forgiving yet deep inside he still felt like he should do something more to repent for his deviant ways. Perhaps this plague was his chance…

As they turned right at the next four-way, the 7-Eleven was finally in their sight. The familiar building, where Kurt had gone a few times this year, was a total wreck. A car had crashed into the store, leaving a wreckage of glass and bricks. The skid mark was tainted with dry blood of a mangled infected body squished under the wheels. The grotesque sight made Kurt averted his eyes and praised the name of the Lord. As the others followed him, he could hear Clarissa gasp.

"It's going to be okay," Kurt said, trying to reassure not only Clarissa but also himself.

As they were making their way closer towards the 7-Eleven, it was obvious that it had been raided. Most of the racks had been knocked off and were lying on their side. There were barely any items left inside the store and most of those were broken or trampled.

Kurt's heart sank.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked.

Kurt was unsure, but showing it would do no good, so he answered with as much conviction as he could muster, "Let's check it out. Perhaps there's still something useful there."

As the group finally reached 7-Eleven, they could smell the sickening aroma of the rotting body. Kurt led the others in a short prayer for the soul of the infected, for he was nothing but a victim, may the Lord bless his soul. It was hard to stop himself from gagging, but his prayer came out well enough.

After the short procession, everyone stepped into the ransacked store. Inside, they found another body of a woman, with a bullet lodged in her chest. Her eyes were wide open in terror. From the state of her body, it seemed like she hadn't died more than two days.

"We should pray for her too," Finn said as he approached the woman's body.

"That's ri-"

"Wait a second!"

Clarissa's voice cut Kurt's reply. Everyone was shocked at her interruption.

"What is it?" Puck sounded both surprised and a bit annoyed.

"I think I recognize this woman. She's my neighbor."

"Right…and?"

"She's…she's…Jewish!"

Everyone else gasped. They almost prayed for a Jewish soul. Truly a wretched trap laid by Brittany's side.

"Well, thank you, Clarissa. This situation clouded my judgment. We should be more careful next time," praised Kurt.

"I-It's okay. I'm glad I can help you,"

Kurt crouched near the woman's face and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't touch her barehanded!"

"What the hell, man?"

"Ssshh, it's okay. Nobody deserves this. Not even Jewish, Muslims, or Buddhists. Her life was cut short before she had a chance to repent," Kurt wisely spoke. He wiped the fingers he used to close the Jewish woman's eyes on his jeans.

"Now, although our prospects aren't looking great, let's spread out and look for anything usable."

They did just so. Kurt looked through the hygiene products section – it was mostly left intact. Hygiene seemed like low on people's priority list. Well, better to take them when he can, Kurt thought. He stuffed bottles of shampoo and soap into his bag, keeping track of the items' prices.

He also found several packs of woman pads - they would also be useful for emergency bandages. As he added the packs into his bag, he heard a scream. It was Clarissa.

"What is it?!" Kurt stood up and looked at Clarissa. She had been in charge of inspecting the rack behind the cashier. She was looking outside, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock as he saw what Clarissa had seen: dozens of naked infected bodies, powerwalking towards them from every direction. Exiting houses, cars, and coming out of bushes and trees. The men's private parts clearly indicated that they were more than ready to violate them.

Puck let out a harsh curse word. "It was a trap!"

"Puck! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue."

They must had been around a hundred of them – men and women of teen age and older, rubbing various parts of their bodies suggestively as they were closing towards the Enlightened group.

"Whatever should we do now?!"

Kurt didn't even make an effort to sound tough. His voice cowered and sounded just like when he was still a homosexual.

"I…I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5 Encounter

The 7-Eleven was completely surrounded by the legions of infected, their moaning and beckoning growing louder as they walked closer to the perimeter of the building. The grotesque sight of uncovered human bodies made most of Kurt's group avert their eyes from the closing menace.

Puck darted out of the employee's area, kicking the door open.

"No good. We can't get out from there either."

Clarissa let out a groan. Her knees gave and she dropped to the floor, her hands dramatically held against her face.

"Why has God forsaken us?!" the girl yelled madly, her trembling voice somewhat muffled by her hands. Kurt wanted to object, to tell her that she mustn't lose hope, that Jesus will save those who believe in Him.

Yet, he could not find his voice. He did open his mouth but his voice just wouldn't work. He felt a cold sensation – fear? – washed over him. He could not deny Clarissa. He was disappointed in himself and a small thought began to form in his mind. It was not his fault, it really was hopeless. There was nothing nobody could do to help them, not even J-

"We'll protect you!"

Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice. It was Finn, with a silly but genuine and optimistic grin. He was holding the mop he brought like a sword and swung it around, hitting an empty shelf and nearly knocking it over. He muttered an 'oops' and he stopped swinging.

"Damn right!" Puck added, his own mop slung over his shoulder, "we can force our way out! Don't worry, there's no way a bunch of sodomites can beat the Puckinator!"

Clarissa let her hands down and everyone could see that the girl's face was read and her eyes were wet with tears. She was looking at Puck with a blank expression on her face, judging whether or not to trust the guy she hadn't known for a long time at all. When she spoke again, her voice was still weak and doubtful.

"Really? Against that many of them? It's useless, it's all useless!"

This time, Mr. Schue was the one to reply, "Well, Clarissa, you might not know this, but before this all happened, all of us were in a Glee club together. We might not be the best – we lost a lot, actually. But there's one thing that we've learned: never give up."

Kurt was taken aback. He felt embarrassed that he had briefly despaired. Those memories he had back in he was still in the Glee club came back to him. Even though back then he had been a sodomy-craving sinner, but the lesson he had learnt stayed true even today.

More importantly, knowing that he had almost doubted His kindness and strength made him felt guilty and dirty. The Devil had taken the chance in this dire situation and whispered into his heart. He was thankful that he had good Christian friends to support him and made a mental note to treat them out if – no, when – things were back to normal.

Kurt gulped and finally spoke, "Yes, Clarissa, that is true. Praise the Lord! May he grant us with the strength to prevail! Let's fight our way out!"

"Amen."

"Amen."

"Amen."

The men looked at Clarissa, who was still sitting on the floor, but looked much calmer and determined. She accepted Puck's hand and got back on her feet. She closed her eyes for smiled

"Amen."

Kurt smiled at the girl's newfound determination, "Great! Now…"

He looked at the writhing mass of bodies walking closer, some of their words becoming comprehensible if one listened to them. Kurt calculated that it would only take them a couple of minutes before they arrived at the front door

"…join us…"

"It feels really great…deep inside you…"

"Aaah…this pleasure…is melting me inside…"

"Join your sisters; make money in your sleep…"

Kurt gritted his teeth. He was never one for direct confrontation.

"Mr. Schue, Clarissa, get a weapon! We'll have to break through their formation."

"Got it!"

Clarissa picked a heavy-looking bottle of porcelain cleaner. What it lacked in range it more than made up in weight. A good strike in the head could take someone out. Mr. Schue picked the store's mop, virtually indistinguishable by the ones held by Finn and Puck, for its range.

Kurt was the only one left without a weapon. He considered his options from the items left on the shelves or floor: trampled down boxes, hygiene products, stationary items…all too small or harmless.

The answer to his search came from the Glee club advisor.

"Kurt, I think you should have this."

Mr. Schue reached into his pocket and took out a black handgun. Kurt wasn't expecting it and neither were the others – he heard Clarissa's gasp and Puck's admiration. Kurt hesitated for half a second before accepting the gun. The gun was reassuring, but he still held it very carefully as he was inexperienced with firearms.

"Is this…yours?"

"It was the Jewish woman's. I took it from her handbag. Don't worry, I've cleaned it carefully."

Kurt felt relieved. If it was the Jewish's woman, it was most likely bought with dirty money anyway. Regardless, he had to return it if he had a chance to. However, there was another matter with the gun…

"This…this is dangerous," said Kurt as he admired the weapon in his hand: sleek, reliable, and deadly.

"I trust you to only use it when you absolutely have to," Mr. Schue placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "and you should always aim to disable, at worst,"

"If it's you, it's okay," Finn added, "you've always been the cool-headed one, brother. Even when you were still…you know. "

"That's very kind, but I wasn't…and still am not that good,"

"That's selling yourself short,"

Puck let out a small, obviously artificial cough.

"Right, guys, don't wanna intrude or anything, but, they're really close now,"

Kurt and Finn became aware of their surroundings once again. The surrounding crowd was only a stone's throw away.

"Err, right. Don't forget your backpacks, everyone."

In about a minute, they formulated a haphazard plan: Mr. Schue would lead them, with Clarissa and Kurt in the middle, and both Puck and Finn would guard the sides. Their main objective was to get away from the mob and regroup with the other survivors at Breadstix.

The five survivors had stepped outside. All around them was hundreds of Rainbow Plague victims, forming a seemingly endless and impenetrable barricade of naked human flesh with a strong stench of sweat and man-juice.

"Okay, this is it," Kurt spoke, raising his voice to counter the hellish murmurs around them, "no turning back now. For the glory of God!"

The other three men and one woman yelled praises to Lord Jesus Christ as they charged into the sea of sinners.

The first strike was Mr. Schue's. He rammed the end of his mop to a female infected's uncovered belly. She screeched in pain and stepped back, bumping into another infected. Mr. Schue swiftly continued to strike the surrounding infecteds on their stomach, knee, shins, and any body part he could reach. On Kurt's right, Finn did the same, although his strikes were far less accurate and more like a blind rampage. Still, it got the job done as the rabid sex-doers dispersed around them.

The feeling of relief and confidence that they would make it out safe had barely registered when he noticed that some of the infecteds moved out of their formation, circling around the barrage of mop thrusts and strikes. About a dozen of the evil force was going straight for the unguarded back side of the group – going for Clarissa and Kurt.

"Sweet Jesus! They're coming!" Kurt turned around. He tightened his grip on the pistol. He didn't know how many bullets there were but he was sure he could not take all of the infecteds coming their way out. And Clarissa's weapon was in no way suitable for close combat against more than two opponents. Puck and Finn were tied up with infecteds closest to them.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Clarissa's voice was brimming with confidence.

"Huh?"

The blonde took out a packet of something white out of her backpack. She ripped open the package and threw the content around. A lot of small white balls were scattered in front of Kurt and Clarissa. Kurt recognized them as the chemical balls people put in bathrooms to prevent mold or something.

Just a second after the balls reached the ground, an aging male infected stepped on one of them. His mouth opened in shock as he lost his balance and fell, making an unpleasant cracking sound as his head hit the paved ground.

In the next second, another infected fell to the ground just like the first. More and more infecteds were caught in Clarissa's ingenious trap.

As the group moved forward through the fallen infected bodies, Kurt and Clarissa cautiously stepped backward as not to lose sight of the stream of infecteds trying to reach them. Clarissa had opened more packs and Kurt also emptied the shampoo and soap bottles. No infected had been able to reach them, but with every passing minute, their supplies were diminishing.

"Mr. Schue! How's our situation?" Kurt said without turning around.

"Not—good—more than I expected!" Mr. Schue replied, his breath noticeably shorter due to fatigue, "they keep coming!"

From his peripheral vision, he could see Finn's movements getting slower, his attacks less accurate.

Not helping the situation was how the bodies of the infecteds who fell to the road hazards were stepped on by the coming infecteds, bypassing the trap. They were getting dangerously closer.

Kurt ran out of slimy hygiene products soon and thrown his last shampoo bottle, hoping that a particularly unlucky infected would step on it. Clarissa had run out of things to throw earlier.

Kurt had been silently praying in his heart for a miracle ever since they left the 7-Eleven. If Jesus could bear humiliation and prosecution until he was crucified, then this little trial was nothing.

Still, their chances were not good, the devil's whisper in his heart said.

A curse was shouted from his right. Kurt let himself to look at Puck and noticed that somehow an infected had taken hold of the other end of the mop and was trying to pull it away from Puck.

Kurt dashed past Clarissa, intending to give help Puck with the struggle. But the infecteds beaten him.

Kurt watched in horror as they ganged on Puck, taking hold of every inch of body they could reach. The latter kept shouting curses, making Kurt cringe, as he was overtaken and disappeared behind a mass of naked bodies humping him furiously.

"NO!"

Kurt raised his gun, his hands trembling. His breath was getting heavy. He tried to lock onto the leg of the oncoming infected, trying his hardest not to look at the infected's unspeakable area pointing at him.

The brown-haired leader of the Enlighteners inhaled, barely noticing the disgusting stench around him. His index finger felt the trigger.

"HELP!"

BANG.

Kurt looked at the gun in his hand. Then looked at the infected he had been targeting, lying down on the pavement, unmoving, unblinking. Blood was gushing out of a small hole in his chest.

Kurt's mind went blank. His hands seemed to lost their grip dropped the pistol but he neither noticed nor cared. He didn't even turn his head to look at the girl whose cry for help had startled him. Not even as her desperate screams got muffled by the infected bodies dive-bombing onto her.

He had killed a man.

The bloodcurdling scream from his step-brother reached his ears but not his mind. He just stood there in horror of what he had done: taking the life from one of God's creations. Like Cain and Abel, or David and Goliath.

He didn't even flinch when the first sticky hand of an infected touched his face. Everything around him felt unreal, like a scene of a movie playing before him – a spectator detached from the fantastical scene before him.

As an infected glomped Kurt's back, his legs could no longer support the added weight and he fell to the pavement, kneeling. He could feel a strong pair of hands trying to take off his clothes, while another pair of hands opened his jeans' zipper with startling speed.

The thought of being defiled made Kurt react instinctively. He pushed away the infecteds in front of him and tried to shake off the infected on his back, but the latter stuck to him. Kurt dropped to the ground to prevent more of Brittany's evil homosexual troops from opening his jeans. The front of his body was against the pavement, the weight of the infected behind him pinning him down. On second thought, this was not the most brilliant idea.

Then he noticed a sensation he hadn't noticed before. A hard object was being thrust at a steady pace against his backside. He suddenly felt really nauseous by the filthy act. He couldn't stop as his lunch came up his throat and forced its way out his mouth and made a sour-smelling mess all around (and on) his face.

Still only half conscious, he noticed that the gun he had dropped earlier was very close to his right hand. With a bit of struggle, his fingers managed to drag it closer and into his hand.

There was nothing left for him.

He carefully pointed the barrel of the gun to his head. He was confused by the hot sensation in his eyes. Tears? But there was no other way. He had tainted God's Earth with blood.

Kurt Hummel closed his eyes.

He knew what was waiting for him beyond life. Taking one's own life was a grave sin. Yet, it was his only way out.

He pressed the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6 Weapon

Everything was white.

Kurt Hummel found himself floating in an endless expanse of nothingness. He felt dizzy and disoriented. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and tried to assess the condition of his body.

He could not feel any pain, not even on his head. Actually, he felt strangely relaxed.

He then noticed that his body was completely bare without any clothing. There was also no sign of his gun or his backpack.

This wasn't how he imagined afterlife would be.

It was just...too empty.

'Where...am I?' Kurt thought.

YOU ARE SAFE NOW

Kurt thought he was gonna have a heartattack when he got an answer. He couldn't determine where it came from. It came from everywhere, yet nowhere. It was as if it came from inside him, or even only on his mind.

There was nobody, yet Kurt said his next question out loud, "Are you...God?"

WE ARE KNOWN BY MANY NAMES

Kurt felt small, tiny, insignificant, and most of all...scared. He would like nothing more than roll himself into nothingness. He felt all his flaws, his mistakes, his sins exposed; all the dirty thoughts, moments of doubt, and lapse in judgment coming back as clear as day in his mind.

Still, he could not keep himself from blurting the most important question.

"Am I...am I dead?"

IT IS NOT TIME YET FOR YOU TO LEAVE THE MORTAL WORLD

YOU HAVE MUCH LEFT TO DO

YOU HAVE TO FULFILL YOUR DESTINY

"My destiny?" Kurt just felt stupid now, asking so many seemingly insignificant questions.

YOU MUST DISCOVER IT FOR YOURSELF

'Well, that wasn't very helpful', Kurt thought. Then he realized that his thoughts were just as bare as his smooth and slender body.

"Oh, um, please forgive me,"

The Voice ignored him and continued.

WE BESTOW UPON YOU THE WEAPON TO OVERCOME YOUR ADVERSITY

USE IT WISELY AND SPREAD OUR TEACHINGS

NEVER FALTER

FAREWELL

"Wait—"

Then everything went black.

Kurt slowly felt sensations coming back to his body. The heat of Summer. The sickening stench of sweat and fouler body liquids. Something thrusting vigorously against his backside. His body was still pinned down by the body weight of an infected.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked up.

The sun was high in the sky, forcing Kurt to squint his eyes and making him resemble Mike Chang a fair bit.

A rectangular object seemingly appeared out of nowhere above him, blocked the sunlight, and fell down so close to his face it brushed his face.

It was a book. A book Kurt had read many times before, between classes, during breaks, and especially during the long nights right after he converted from the sins of homosexuality. A book with only Truth in it, containing passages that open the way to salvation for those who believe.

The cover, which was ivory white, only had one sentence printed on it with golden ink: The Bible.

Then, even though nothing touched it and there was no wind, its pages fluttered and opened right in front of Kurt's face. He knew what he had to do. His throat was dry and his voice came out really coarse and didn't sound like himself at all.

"...f_ear not, for I am with you; be not dismayed, for I am your God; I will strengthen you, I will help you, I will uphold you with my righteous right hand._"

A power Kurt had never felt before radiated from the Bible. A small, shimmering and half-transparent dome encased the Bible and expanded outwards with such speed and intensity Kurt barely had the time to close his eyes when the growing dome of light closed in on him.

But there was no impact to brace as the surface of light went through him and he didn't noticed anything changing for a second – then, he no longer felt the weight on his back . He opened his eyes and looked in confusion. What he saw astonished him even after the...either after neath or near-death experience he just had.

The surface of the dome, still expanding, went through everything as if they were intangible, with one exception: the Infecteds.

The dome of light was solid for the bodies of the diabolical creatures that used to be humans, pushing them away with the Bible as the center. Dozens, hundreds of naked infected bodies were pressed against each other as they were caught in the wall of the dome, each second adding a few more bodies to the pile.

Kurt was trying to get back up when the dome exploded. It didn't actually _explode_, but it was the first thing that crossed Kurt's mind. It expanded with speed quicker than his eye could follow and launched the naked bodies outwards, high in the air. His mouth opened in awe, Kurt estimated that the most of the bodies would land about a mile or two away.

Silence set in. Only then Kurt noticed that he was breathing heavily nearly to the point of hyperventilating. He tried to control his breathing but it was not an easy task, as he was overcome with astonishment and relief.

"Thank you O Lord, be praised Thy name," Kurt muttered.

Kurt got back on his feet and picked the still opened Bible. It surprisingly looked, weighed, and felt like a normal Bible. But when Kurt checked the open pages, he noticed that the passage he had read was gone, leaving a blank space between Isaiah 41: 9 and 11.

Kurt's hands trembled. He felt, no, he knew that what he held in his hands were something divine, far greater beyond anything human could ever hope to accomplish.

However, after clearing the area from the threat of degrading ass violation, the first thing on his mind was to check the safety of his friends. His heart thumped faster. His mind began to form images of everything that he might find. Or worse, not find.

Kurt quickly scanned the area. The blast force had purged the vile and filthy creatures off the surrounding area, making the remaining bodies stood out among the hubris.

The first body he noticed was that of Mr. Schue, a few feet away from him. The teacher was in a state of half undress. His shirt was missing, with sickening bite marks all over his body, but thankfully he was able to defend his lower half, even though his jeans had been ripped every here and there. He was looking around confusedly.

Puck was already walking towards Mr. Schue. He was in a worse shape, with only his underwear surviving out of his clothes. But he looked angry rather than defeated, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched.

Kurt thanked Jesus once again. He was hoping for a miracle. He wasn't sure how long he blacked out but if Puck and Mr. Schue survived, then there was a good chance that the others were safe too.

Yet, he found nobody else. Not even after he went back to the 7-Eleven, hoping that they had found shelter there. Not even after he, with Puck's and Mr. Schue's help, looked around the area three, four, ten times.

Kurt felt his heart froze. He wasn't quick enough to safe Finn and Clarissa. He stood, silent, his eyes looking off to the distance. Puck tapped his shoulder.

"We're going to save them."

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't ever lose hope again. I…I have to fulfill my destiny,"

Puck and Mr. Schue looked at Kurt worried.

"Oh, right, I haven't told you,"

As they gathered back their backpacks and what they could salvage from the mayhem, Kurt told of his experience and hid nothing. Not even his cowardice and resignation that made him pull the trigger. The other two men were flabbergasted the whole time.

"That was…how should I put this…a lot to take in," said Mr. Schue as he examined the page of the Bible with one missing passage.

"I know. I am humbled that I was given a second chance. And with this, I know we can fight back,"

"Damn right. We'll save them! Those good-for-nothing homos will be sorry!" Puck said with a lot of vigor.

"I assure you nothing would make me happier than wiping those scums off the Lord's Earth, but I propose we carry on with our mission first," said Mr. Schue calmly.

Kurt had almost forgotten about it.

"Err, right, we should get the blankets and regroup first,"

The now three-man group gathered the blankets and other supplies (including clothes for Puck and Mr. Schue) as planned without encountering any danger. Everybody was always more tense throughout, bordering on paranoia. When they arrived at the BreadStix, the sun was almost at the horizon.

It hadn't been pretty. Kurt was almost in tears when he faced Burt and Carole. Carole wept for nearly a minute before getting donked in the head by Burt who reassured her that we would get him back. Everybody thought Emma Pillsbury wouldn't let go Mr. Schue from her hug until they both pass out. And Puck seemed to be harsher to everyone, nearly always shouting vaguely motivational words.

Kurt hadn't planned to tell anyone else about the Bible he found, but when he got to the part of his story about what happened, he realized he couldn't easily brush it off. As he was lying on the carpet spread over the Breadstix floor, with snores and the occasional small talks around him, Kurt slowly drifted off to sleep.

That night his dream was of a world where every human being was united under the righteous banner of Christianity. There was no war and no sadness. When he woke up in the morning, he could barely remember the dream. Yet, he still felt warm and fuzzy inside.


End file.
